cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mason
|enemies = Butch, Parker and Terrence, Mia, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers, and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Sports, his friendship with Hugo, his muscles, having fun with his friends, working out, singing, swimming, movies, Hawaiian culture, the smell of plumeria flower, dancing, rap music|dislikes = Being an orphan, rejection, Butch, danger, arguments, others badmouthing Hugo, being teased, failure, violence, water (formerly), being goaded|powers = Physical strength Various wrestling skills Fighting skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Hired as the School Gang's bodyguard and works aside as Hugo's best friend and sidekick|affiliations = School Gang|inspiration = Maui from Moana}}'Mason '''is an athlete and a deuteragonist (alongside the members of the School Gang) in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. Rejected and nearly drowned by his biological parents, Mason was rescued by a man who was eventually revealed to be the late father of Hugo who became his lifelong best friend and protective bodyguard of the School Gang. Background Mason was born to unnamed parents before the events of the cartoon series. Sadly his parents were disgusted with Mason once they first looked at him. Once he was born, the couple took Mason over to the bridge and threw Mason in the water when no one was there, hoping he would die. He was saved by Robert who was in his submarine studying ocean life and raised him as his foster son. He taught Mason how to be kind and mindful of people's feelings. Mason felt loved and appreciated by the Wooten family. However, when Robert got married to Giselle and was planning on having four kids, he couldn't raise Mason anymore, so he dropped him off at the Barkster Orphanage where he befriended Maddie and Sandra who were orphans just like Mason. When Mason learned about Robert's death and that his children survived, he hopes to meet them one day in school. During his times at school, Mason spend some time at the gym and gained a muscular body. In the present day, when Mason started his first day of high school, he encounters Gaspard and immediately becomes friends with him after discovering that he's the youngest son of Robert and Giselle. He comforts Mason when he becomes infuriated with Butch and his insults about not beating him at wrestling. First, Matthew calms Mason down and offers to train him, so he can prove Butch wrong. Mason thanks Matthew for his help. As Matthew trained Mason, Maddie entered him in a wrestling competition, winner becomes the new captain of the wrestling team. As the days went by, Mason trained harder and harder. By the day of the wrestling competition, he was ready. Butch was ready himself and he was determined to defeat Mason and become the captain of the wrestling team. The competition began and Mason lost the first two rounds, much to his confusion. During the time out, Matthew gave Mason advice on how to defeat Butch. Instead of using brawn, he has to use his brains. Mason was unsure about that at first but fully understood it once the competition resumed. Matthew's advice was useful and it helped Mason win the competition and became the captain of the wrestling team while Butch is kicked off of the team. Mason thanks Matthew for helping win the competition and promised to be by his side as his personal bodyguard. Personality Mason is cocky, sociable and extremely mischievous. Being the captain of the wrestling team, Gaspard's personal bodyguard and a member of the school gang fills Mason with self-confidence and pride. He is protective and easily offended when someone insults him or a friend and having a large and muscular appearance, Mason is greatly feared by the bullies in schools (except Butch). Despite being self-confidence and prideful, Mason doesn't have an inflated ego, instead he cares about other people having praise. In episodes where Matthew serves as the main character and when he successfully defeats a villain and saves the world, Mason happily cheers and embraces him for it. As a result of being rejected by his own parents and abandoned, Mason is short-tempered and can have a hard time controlling it. When Mason gets angry, he tries to attack the offender, only to stopped by his friends. His temper matches with his emotional state, he doesn't have a mental disorder, he just has an emotional need for respect. He doesn't like being yelled at, people disagreeing or being against him. He tries to do the best he can and not mess up. Mason also lives in a crippling insecurity because after being thrown in the water, he vowed to never step foot in the water ever again. In the episode "Water Works," Mason was forced to swim by Parker and Terrence, however, he didn't know how to swim, so he ended up drowning until Matthew saved him. Having a supportive friend like Matthew, he and Mason have a brotherly relationship because they're both here for each other. In the other episodes, Mason is portrayed as protective, friendly, funny, clumsy, wise-cracking, outgoing and slightly reckless. Physical appearance Mason is large but excessively muscular African-American teenager wearing a black shirt and blue pants. He has long black curly and dark brown eyes. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Mason serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. He is first seen at the talent show, cheering for Matthew and Randy. After the talent show was over, Mason saw Butch about to destroy Matthew's guitar until he ran over and grabbed the guitar and scared Butch away. He helped Matthew up and bid him a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Later in the movie, Mason is seen at the Wooten Mansion watching the game with the others. He later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, Mason helps Matthew remodel the house and later dances to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Mason is one of the kids who wasn't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is later seen changing the kids back to normal using his antidote-filled guns along with the others. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Black Lion Mason mostly serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Mason bears a resemblance to Maui from the movie Moana. * Mason is the only member of the School Gang to have an interaction with Robert Wooten Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deuteragonists Category:Warriors Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:African-American characters Category:Dancers Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Polynesian characters